Federal, state and local agencies require many types of batteries, including primary or rechargeable batteries, for example lithium batteries as one example only, to be discharged completely prior to discarding the battery. Many batteries must be disposed of in a reliable manner because of the inherent risk of fire or explosion created by the improper use or disposal of batteries. As hazardous batteries become more commonplace to power personal and commercial equipment, it is necessary to improve battery discharge systems associated with these types of hazardous batteries and overcome prior art reliability problems relative to battery discharge, such as caused by moving components, and/or sealing problems. Often, water seeps into a battery casing, and if a hazardous cell, such as lithium, contacts the water, it could explode. Thus, it is required to fully dissipate any battery charge, such as a lithium battery, before it can be disposed to minimize the chance of explosion or fire.
Typically, prior art batteries have often been discharged using external clip leads and resistors. This method is generally crude and unreliable. It could also create a shock potential. Other battery discharge systems offer some improvement, but still pose problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,270,916 to Sink et al. discloses a complete discharge device for a lithium battery that is more reliable than an external clip and resistor. It uses internal electromechanical switches and resistors, and “pull tabs” that are accessed via access holes formed in the battery case. This type of battery Complete Discharge Device (CDD) uses a CDD actuator that is or may be prone to self-activation under physical abuse conditions. A switch, formed of a switch contact, such as a spring contact, is biased toward a contact pad. When the contact and contact pad meet, the discharge circuit is activated. Other prior art battery discharge devices use switches that can be actuated by knobs, handles or screws. These actuation devices can typically be accessed from outside the battery by removing a watertight cover or instruction label.
Other patents disclose different types of battery discharge systems, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,407,909; 4,695,435; 5,119,009; and 5,185,564. The '009 patent discloses another manually operated switch that selectively couples the discharge mechanism to at least one lithium cell to complete discharge. The '564 patent discloses a battery discharge apparatus using a strap for mounting a housing to a battery and having adjustable contact members. Similar to other prior art battery discharge mechanisms and systems, these disclosed systems could be unreliable because they often use electromechanical and/or other types of moving or unreliable parts.
There is also a requirement that batteries be watertight. This requirement becomes critical when the battery contains a lithium cell that could explode upon contact with water. To meet this stringent design requirement, a watertight seal is often provided between the battery casing and any actuator used for actuating a battery discharge circuit. In some battery designs, this is accomplished by using a “peel off” label over an access hole, or a nylon seal positioned between an actuator and a battery casing. These seals, however, have often proven unreliable, particularly when the internal pressure in the battery increases because of temperature changes or altitude changes.